


Excess

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben Does, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Post-TLJ, Rey doesn't understand how eating really works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: Rey is actually *full* for the first time in her life and she believes she’s dying. Ben tries to console her through their Bond™️
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Excess

Something was wrong. Very very wrong.

Rey held her stomach and moaned with the pain pressing against her gut. What was happening? Had she been poisoned? Was she dying?

It had started with the bantha meat stew. Everyone from the Resistance on the escaping Millennium Falcon had wrinkled their noses at the mere mention of it. But it was all the food they could procure with no credits and very little time as they hopped from galaxy to galaxy. Rey had eaten the most; how could she not? It was delicious. 

Real meat with spices and vegetables in a hot soup. She’d never had real meat before and as for spices… She’d earned some strange looks as she’d wolfed down her food. 

Now she understood why her new friends were so displeased at the thought of eating it. She was in pain - terrible pain in her stomach and her body was heavy. Tears sprung to her eyes - she couldn’t die like this. She had so much left to do!

So distracted was she with this new problem that she didn’t notice the atmosphere shift until she heard _his_ voice. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Rey didn’t want to die alone so even the idea of Kylo’s company, looking frightened and panicked, was welcome. 

“It hurts.” Rey whimpered.

“Has someone attacked you? Who? I’ll kill them. Slowly.” 

Rey moaned. “The stew… ever since I ate the stew. I had two bowls. _Two_!”

Kylo looked at her and stroked her hair as he seemed to examine her. Then his expression lightened.

“Rey… is that the first time you’ve eaten so much real food?”

“Yes! No-one said it was poisonous.”

He then chuckled. A low boyish sound. It made her feel even more uncomfortable in her tummy.

“Rey, I think you’ve got indigestion.”

“Huh?” Was that a disease?

“It’s what you get if you eat too much.” 

Rey looked at him in puzzlement. “I’m not dying?”

“No, definitely not.” He stroked her hair again. “Have you never had indigestion before?” 

“I’ve never had enough to eat before to be full.” 

Kylo looked at her and she felt a surge through the Force of emotion; of anger, outrage and a need to protect. He was… hurting. For her. The idea of her hungry and alone - it hurt him.

“Rest now.” He soothed. “You can hate me in the morning.” 


End file.
